


Eremite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [811]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on Tony's perspective regarding Gibbs going off to Mexico.





	Eremite

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/21/2001 for the word [eremite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/21/eremite).
> 
> eremite  
> A hermit, especially a religious recluse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #459 Nose.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Eremite

Tony had quickly found out that Gibbs had retired to Mexico. If Tony didn't know that Gibbs wasn't that religious, he'd think he was turning into an eremite. Well that and Gibbs’ nose told him otherwise.

Gibbs’ nose had clearly been broken at least once, which made it a lot harder for one to think of him as an eremite. Still Tony hoped Gibbs returned soon. As much as he'd like to lead his own team, he wasn't ready and he definitely wasn't ready for Gibbs team who only trusted Gibbs.

He was doing the best he could, but he wasn't Gibbs and it was patently obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
